Kitty and the Beast
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: This fic was based on the old story, Beauty and the Beast, but I added some new plot twists and other... suprises to make it more interesting! I rated it T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I was going to type this up sooner, but I'm helping out with a summer camp for kids so I've been pretty busy. Anyways, I really wrote this on real paper a long time ago and while I was cleaning out my bookshelf, I stumbled across it. It is not the Disney version Beauty and the Beast that you remember from watching as a little kid! I've twisted it in a good way to make it way less predictable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution! I would've made a fifth season if I did!**

The horse's hooves thundered down the old, dusty path. The midnight black horse blazed through the trail and kicked up dust billows in the process. The cloaked figure, who was riding the horse, urged it to go faster.

The only things that provided light to he mysterious rider were the twinkling stars, the luminescent rays of the moon, and an extremely large bonfire that burned no too far behind the horse and it's rider.

The screams and cries from the direction of the bonfire grew fainter as the horse drew closer to the dark woods. As the horse approached the entrance of the menacing forest, It reared up and stopped in it's tracks.

The rider silently calmed the uneasy beast and brought it to a gallop. The horse and it's rider seemed to melt into the darkness as the duo sped off into the night.

An hour before dawn, two men dressed in eighteenth century clothing, which was not abnormal because of the fact that it was 1806, looked at the old dirt path that led to the dark, almost evil looking forest.

The two men found what they were looking for, a set of horse's hoof prints and fresh ones by the look of it. They followed the trail to the dark woods and stopped.

"There's no doubt, she's dead for sure." said the first man. The second man nodded.

"She didn't die last night lie she was supposed to! If that darned witch would have simply accepted death an not escaped it by black sorcery, she could've avoided being eaten by the demon in the old castle!"

The first man shuttered, then smirked. "No the demon won't eat her. A demon and a witch, hey, maybe they'll fall in love."

The other man scoffed.

"Pah! Demons don't know how to love!" The other man shrugged and the two men walked back down the path to the village where smoke from the large fire still curled into the sky.

( Ha! Wouldn't it be funny if I stopped here! I'm not that mean, so I'll try to clear up some of the confusion in this chapter.)

The haunting howl of a wolf rose o the left of the rider and her midnight black stallion. The horse's panting was a sure sign of it's exhaustion, but the howls and snarls coming from the pursing wolves were enough to keep it running.

Gracefully and lithely, the wolves bounded after their tiring prey. As the rider was preparing for death for the second time that night, the high towers of an old, deserted castle loomed over the treetops. The castle was beautiful, yet quite eerie in the grey light of the moon.

The stallion leaped through the castle gates. Oddly enough, as soon as they reached the gates, the wolves sopped dead in their tracks. They howled in frustration as if there was an invisible barrier between the wolves and the rider. However, the rider and her horse were both tired from the long, rapid journey in the dead of night.

The poor horse hobbled over to an old, but nice all the same, barn. The stallion clopped into a stall and rested contently.

Then, the cloaked figure boldly stepped up to the main door. The door was made of solid oak, was large in size, and was intricately designed. The figure put her gloved hand on the bronze doorknob and stepped inside the old castle. As the large oak door slammed shut behind her, she thought

_Well I guess I could live here._

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy…" Kurt started as he was interrupted during his daily prayers by the loud slamming of the front doors. He teleported to the rafters in front of the front door to see who this intruder might be.

The intriguing figure was so heavily clothed, that non of his/her skin or discerning traits were visible. Kurt was about to teleport to the ground level and scare the living daylights out of the unidentified figure when she took her hood off.

Kurt was totally blown away by her appearance. She had long and luscious brunette hair, which was tied back in a high ponytail. Her complexion was pale, but flawless and her lips were as plump and enticing as ripe cherries. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her eyes were a crystal clear blue, like a mountain spring.

Se was the most beautiful thing that Kurt had ever seen.

Strangely, ash and tears streaked her face and she reeked of smoke. Kurt had a theory on why she was covered in ash and he really hoped that he was wrong. Kurt shuttered at the memories from his past, which haunted and tormented him like demons.

Kurt tried not to think about that right then. Instead, he focused on the angel that stood before him.

**So, I really wrote this last summer, which was way before I had a fanfiction account. So, tell me if this is worth updating on. I hope it is, because I have a bunch of surprises in the next few chapters. Only flame if this fic is really awful. Oh, and I have a poll up on my profile page so lease vote on that! It has to do with the fate of this fic as we know it, so… PLEASE vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going try to get over 30 reviews for this story, which would be record breaking for me! It would be amazing if you helped me out and reviewed! Oh yeah! There is a poll in on my profile page, so I really need you to vote! It is vital for the future of this story that you vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X- Men Evolution.**

**PS- Will somebody please vote? It's not that hard!**

Kurt finally got over his star-struck state and gained enough nerve to speak.

"Vat are you doing here?" said Kurt in a voice that made him sound older than he really was. The beautiful girl jumped. She was obviously startled by his voice.

"I…I.. was looking for a place to stay. However, this castle seems taken, so I'll be leaving." said the girl abruptly as she spun on her heels and headed to the door.

"Vait, you don't have to leave!" said Kurt in his normal, sixteen year old voice. The girl turned around and looked around for the 'invisible' speaker.

"I was just wondering, are you going to kill or torture me? Because you should know that there's a line." said the girl as she looked at the floor.

Kurt stared at the girl. He was truly stunned at her last remark. She was only, what appeared to be, fifteen! Who would want to kill her? Kurt realized right then that she was a little like him.

"I vill not kill, or harm you. I promise." said Kurt. "You may stay here."

"Thank you. I just have one more question." said the girl timidly, as if she asked, she would be thrown out into the cold.

"Ask away!" said Kurt, who was preparing for the worst.

"Ok, um… what's your name? I'd like to know the name of my kind host." said the girl as she looked to the darkness near the ceiling, where Kurt was hiding.

Kurt was truly startled. Had she not heard the rumors of a demon in this castle? Of course she had, everyone in England knew! If she did, why is she so kind? Why would she want to stay here? Lastly, why would anyone want to kill _her_?

Questions like these floated around in Kurt's head as he said

"Kurt."

"Very well, Kurt. Thank you for your hospitality. Can you show me to my room, please? I would appreciate it very much." said the girl. Kurt was shocked on how well mannered the girl was. There was just _no way _that she was a criminal.

"Of course. But might I ask, what is _your _name?" asked Kurt.

"Kitty." said the girl simply.

"Velcome, Keety, to the Xavier manor." said Kurt as he teleported to a rafter above the main staircase.

"Thank you. Um, Kurt?" asked Kitty as she gracefully ascended the tall staircase.

"Ja, Keety?" asked Kurt from somewhere above Kitty's head.

"Why won't you let me see you?" she asked.

_Man, this girl asks a lot of questions. _thought Kurt.

"Don't you know, mien Kätzchen, zat curiosity killed ze cat?" said Kurt playfully. Kitty smiled, but had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Keety, I von't hurt you. Remember, I promised." said Kurt, but to make sure she didn't ask any more questions, he started telling her the things he knew about the castle.

"Lord Charles Xavier built zis castle one hundred years ago. He vas a kind man and gave anyone who needed shelter a home here. Zere's his picture on ze wall." said Kurt, who sounded like a tour guide.

The painting on the wall showed a bald man with crutches. He looked as kind and compassionate as Kurt described.

"After he died, he had no heir so ze castle just remained unclaimed until it vas forgotten." said Kurt.

"And here is your room said Kurt as he teleported behind the door, opened it from the inside, and teleported back to the safety of the rafters. Kitty looked around for any sign of her elusive host. All she found was a rapidly dissipating cloud of smoke that smelled like sulfur and brimstone.

"One last question, then I'll leave you alone." said Kitty.

"Sure. But a question for a question." said Kurt.

"Oh, alright. Can you teleport? I mean from place to place. Because there is no way that you move around that fast unseen by merely jumping and running." said Kitty.

_Man, this girl is really smart._ was all Kurt could think.

"Yes. I'm guessing zat you read minds or something?" said Kurt.

"No, but I can do this." said Kitty as she walked through a wall in the hall then back out again.

Kurt was astounded for the countless time that evening. Kitty was even more like him than he had ever imagined.

"Keety?" said Kurt.

"Yes?" said Kitty.

"You are one very interesting girl." said Kurt. Kitty blushed.

"Goodnight Kurt! I'll see you in the morning!" chirped Kitty, who liked her new home and her new friend more than she ever thought that she would.

Kurt smiled in the darkness.

"Guten nacht, mien Kätzchen." said Kurt as he teleported to his bedroom.

He finished his praying by saying

"Thank you God for ze angel. I vill take good care of her. Zat I can promise."

**Ok, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it has a lot of stuff in it so don't flame me for 'it being way to short!' Please vote on my poll and/or review! Brownie points for those who do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I thank all of you who reviewed! Now I happily present, The third chapter! (insert applause here!) If you people don't vote, I'm gonna make the ending so tragic, you will cry till your next birthday. I mean come on, at least give me five votes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution (Insert sassy one liner here)**

Kurt woke up and stretched out like a cat. He yawned and attempted to somewhat tame his wild mane in case Kitty was to catch a glimpse of him. He didn't need to scare her more than the norm with his queer appearance.

He put on his usual clothes and teleported to the kitchen to see about breakfast. Kurt arrived in the very large kitchen area to find Kitty making breakfast. Kitty had picked some fresh apples and more pleasing fruit and was now dicing them up with a knife. Kitty put the sliced fruit neatly into two bowls when Kurt realized that he was in plain sight!

Kurt teleported to the ceiling where, despite the bright morning light, there was still enough darkness for him to disappear.

"So, someone gets up early." said Kurt mischievously. Kitty yelped and jumped out of surprise.

"Kurt, can't you warn me the next time you come in or something? You almost scared me to death. That would be poor hospitality on your part to kill a guest!" Kitty said playfully. "Anyways, breakfast is ready!"

Kitty put both bowls on the large, dining table. The table could seat over thirty people, and it looked much larger with only two people eating at it. Kitty placed Kurt's bowl of fruit across from hers as she gingerly sat down.

"Kurt, aren't you going to eat?" asked Kitty as she gestured to the bowl of fruit.

"I'm not hungry." stated Kurt. He didn't completely lie there. He wasn't hungry, he was ravenous. Kurt's teleportation powers used up a lot of energy and therefore required him to eat a lot. Kurt, however was afraid that he would loose his first friend all because of his wretched appearance.

"Oh. I forgot. You probably only eat meat." said Kitty sadly.

"Vhy vould I only like meat?" asked Kurt. He hated asking questions he already knew the answer to but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Because, because I heard you are a… a…" started Kitty who stubbornly would not finish the sentence.

"A demon?" said Kurt flatly. "You of all people should know that you shouldn't judge someone by the stupid rumors people start about them."

"What are you talking about?" said Kitty who tried to play coy, but Kurt could see the unmistakable fear in her eyes.

"You, know vat I mean. You were not ze only one burned at ze stake. Zat is why you came here in ze first place. Am I correct?" said Kurt from the rafters.

"How did you…" Kitty trailed off. "I was going to tell you. Now you know my secret, so tell me one of yours. Why won't you show me what you look like?" said Kitty with a little bit of force in her voice.

"Vhy should I!" said Kurt, who really didn't want to teleport down.

"Because!" spat Kitty "What kind of friend would you be if you were too much of a _coward_ to show me your face!"

"A coward! I am no coward! Do you think I want to look like a demon my whole life! Being beaten, burned and spit on is not my idea of a good life! I don't want to loose you!" shouted Kurt as he let years of emotions come out in that single outburst. Kurt teleported down in the seat in front of Kitty.

Kitty saw a blue furred boy, about seventeen years old. He had three fingers and two toes. It wasn't like someone had cruelly chopped off the missing digits, his feet and hands looked like they were naturally that way. His eyes were a beautiful gold, but timid at the same time. His legs were bent like the hind legs of a stag.

His hair was so blue, that it was pretty much black. It was shoulder length, and his bangs hid part of his face. He was very lean and was built like a long distance runner. Lastly, a long slender tail with a spade at the end darted around in the air.

Kitty's bulged. Kurt waited for the screaming, the running away the cries of 'demon!' or 'monster!' or the…

Kitty raised her arm as Kurt prepared for the blow. Kurt put his right hand in front of his face as a feeble attempt to protect himself. The blow never came. Instead, Kitty slowly reached her hand over the table and tenderly pressed her palm against Kurt's.

Kitty felt a light tingly feeling spread thorough her body at the touch. Kurt felt his heart rate skyrocket and a sensation of heat poured over his body.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." said Kitty. Kurt smiled at his words that she had quoted. Kitty felt so bad for Kurt. Before her hand touched his, Kurt was quivering in fear. At least she had lived a normal life up until recently. He had had terrible treatment his whole life. There was no doubt about it. Kurt was definitely human and without a doubt, her best friend.

"In fact, you don't look like a demon at all." said Kitty much to Kurt's surprise. "You are more like… a fuzzy elf! So that's your new nickname! Fuzzy elf!" giggled Kitty.

Kurt pondered the name.

"Sure. Whatever you vant, mien Kätzchen." said Kurt who couldn't help but beam at his new friend. Then Kitty saw his fangs. Kurt immediately stopped smiling.

"Why'd you stop smiling? I quite like it!" said Kitty. Kurt looked relieved.

"Danke, Kätzchen." said Kurt.

"By the way, what does 'Kätzchen' even mean?" said Kitty. As she finally ate her fruit. Kurt followed her example and ate as well.

"It means Kitty in German." said Kurt, whose cheeks were full of fruit. Kitty giggled at this spectacle. Kurt smiled a smile that could have lit up all of the dark places in the old castle.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you had an accent. I think it's cute." said Kitty quietly. Kurt's pointed ears let him hear better than a normal person's ears, so his face turned purple. Since his face was normally blue, turning purple was his way of blushing.

"So, how did a blue, German boy end up here in England?" said Kitty as she took another bite of an apple.

"Vell, It's sort of a long story." said Kurt as his tail batted around in the air.

"It's ok. I have all day. The rest of my life anyways." said Kitty. Kitty stared at her half eaten bowl of fruit. Then she started crying. Kurt hated to see her cry, so he teleported over next to her and put his arm around her.

"Shh… It's ok Keety. It's alvright. No one is going to hurt you now. I von't let zem." said Kurt soothingly. Kitty sniffled.

"Thanks, Kurt. It's not that. It's that…" she started crying again.

"Easy, Keety. Now tell me vat's vrong." said Kurt gently.

"My parents… they left me! They just left me to die! I'll probably have to live here in hiding the rest of my life!" sobbed Kitty. Kurt pulled Kitty closer.

"They watched me burn and didn't even care!" whispered Kitty. "I was innocent, and they didn't even say goodbye."

Kurt was shocked that anyone would ever do something that atrocious to a beautiful girl like her. The same sort of thing happened to him, but he looked evil. She looked like she was an angel.

Kurt then just realized that an angel and a demon were best friends! Technically he wasn't any sort of evil creature but still, the thought was quite amusing. Kurt couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Then he was all out grinning.

"What's so funny?" sniffled Kitty.

"Nozzing, nozzing mien Kätzchen." said Kurt, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you laughing at me?" asked Kitty as she prepared to walk away.

"No! Kätzchen! If you must know, I vas laughing at the fact zat I, who looks well like this," said Kurt as he gestured to himself. "could end up with a beautiful angel as a friend." said Kurt seriously.

Kitty turned to look at Kurt. She was blushing severely now.

"I'm not pretty. I'm just a wallflower. I'm lucky to have someone as sweet as you as a friend." said Kitty quietly. Now it was Kurt's turn to blush, again. Kitty looked at the bowls of fruit.

"Well, Kurt. Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me plant a garden with these seeds?" said Kitty as she grabbed her bowl of fruit off the table.

"I'm coming!" said Kurt as he grabbed the other bowl. He grabbed Kitty and they teleported to the garden area.

"Wow, I love teleporting!" said Kitty enthusiastically. Kurt beamed and the two began planting their garden together.

About two weeks later, at a pub at Kitty's old hometown, A group of hunters were whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"And, after my prized hound an into the woods, I had to follow it. So I prayed for safety and headed after it. It stopped at the gate to the old castle!" whispered the man. Gasps and muttering broke through the party.

"Aye. Then I actually saw the demon chasing that witch. They were playing some sick game of tag or something!" shuddered the man telling the story.

"Well I think that you've had too much ale today!" said one man as the storytelling man was knocked on the head. The group started laughing.

"Aye. There's no way that that witch and the demon became friends or anything!" boomed the man as the whole pub looked over and started laughing at the thought. All except for one man.

The unhappy man had scruffy, longish brown hair and dark, hard brown eyes. He was good looking, I guess, but he looked to be a serious, cold hearted man. He was young, seventeen, but unhappy just the same. The brown haired man sauntered over to the hunting party.

"What witch? I've been gone for the past couple of weeks on a hunting trip! What was her name?" growled the brown haired man.

"Uh, Kitty. Kitty Pryde." said the man still giggling. Probably from a little too much beer.

"What!" roared the man.

"Easy, Lance. She's gone with that demon in the haunted forest now. No need to worry about her anymore." said one man as everyone started laughing again.

"No! She's no witch! She's my girlfriend! She's innocent! She's just been, a little ill recently! I think that all of this alcohol has gotten to your empty heads!" yelled Lance as he smashed a glass of beer on the ground. Lance was known for his explosive anger as well as his harsh temper.

"Why are you all just letting that demon get away with terrifying all of our children! Why should your wives be afraid of this one monster? This land is ours and it should not be taken over by some unholy scum! We should destroy that wretched beast! Then the land will be free! Just think, that whole forest would be no longer haunted once that demon is gone! Everyone knows that demons bring only evil and misfortune! Those woods could then be used as a choice hunting land! So let's kill the demon!" shouted Lance as men from the crowd started getting up and starting an angry mob.

"Let's murder it!"

"May our families be terrified no longer!"

"Let's put it's hide on the wall!"

"We will mount it's head!"

Were a few shouts among the crowd.

"Wait! Hold Your threats. We will strike tomorrow night, when they are least expecting it! Then, we will slaughter this foul demon!" Lance roared. The crowd heartily agreed as Lance stormed out of the pub. He had a sword to sharpen. For tomorrow night, it would slaughter the demon that 'stole' his 'girlfriend'.

**So, I made this chapter a little longer than normal to build tension. Plus I REALLY hated to call Kurt a demon and evil and untrue stuff like that. I also hated calling Kitty a witch. Alas, it was all to better the story. Don't think I enjoyed it! Anyways, was it good enough? All reviews are accepted! Please vote on my poll! As I said before, It's fixed now so feel free to vote! The fate of the fic depends on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you for voting! I can see that you wanted a happy ending so I'll do that. However I've already written the tragic ending, so I've decided to make the tragedy as an alternate ending! Special thanks to X-katroxx, who pretty much gave me the idea of the whole alternate ending scenario! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't, don't, and won't a own X-Men Evolution!**

"Uh, Kurt? Can I talk to you for a minute said Kitty, whose voice was muffled by the door to Kurt's bedroom.

"Ja, Kätzchen. Come in." said Kurt. Kitty, who had become more familiar with her powers, easily phased through the door. Mastering her powers was just another skill that Kurt had helped her with over the past two weeks. Kitty started to have a different feeling altogether about Kurt.

She felt closer to him somehow. Closer than she had ever been to anyone. It was a weird feeling, not in a bad way though. The feeling gave her such a rush and she loved every moment that she was with Kurt. She loved it when he came to her and hated it when he left.

Her cousin had described a feeling like this before she got married. She told Kitty and despite Kitty's young age at the time, that Kitty would one day feel the pleasurable passion that she did for that one person that she truly loved. Was Kurt the one that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with? Her brain told her to stop and think about it but her heart screamed 'Yes!'.

Despite the wobbly feeling in her knees, Kitty stepped into Kurt's room. Kurt was laying on his bed with his tail lazily batting around in the air.

"Kurt, I was wondering, if maybe, that is, if you want to… I don't know… could we make this night special somehow? To celebrate us being friends for two weeks? I mean since you're the first true friend I've had and I'm the first friend you've had, we should, maybe have dinner and then…" said Kitty.

Kurt looked at Kitty for a moment.

_Oh, great! He thinks that this idea is stupid! He'll laugh at me!_ Kitty thought sadly.

Then Kurt broke out in one of his 1000 megawatt grins that Kitty had begun to adore.

"Zat's a great idea! I'll cook dinner while you get ready!" said Kurt as he gladly teleported to the kitchen.

Kitty smiled as big as her face would allow as she happily pranced to her room.

_Wow, she is really something special!_ smiled Kurt as he began dinner. Over the weeks, he had come to find out that Kitty was a vegetarian and therefore tried as hard as he could to make the best salad and vegetable soup that he could.

There was definitely something different that stirred within his heart whenever Kitty was around. His heart tended to beat faster and faster like pounding rain when he was around Kitty. Then he had sensations of bliss and utter pleasure when she looked him in the eyes. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew his diagnosis for all of these symptoms. He was in love with Kitty.

Kurt chopped the vegetables and plopped them in the pot, that was boiling over the fire in the fireplace. Little did he know that the smoke of the fire that he was using to cook food for his love was leading her sworn enemy right to her.

"Are you ready men? Let's get that horrible beast!" shouted Lance as he led his party of thirty very angry men. Everyone was armed with a variety of weapons, from pitchforks, to swords, to flaming torches.

"Uh, Lance?" said a stubby little man wielding a small dagger that looked like it could barely kill a pigeon.

"How will we find this beast? At night? We have no have no hounds to sniff it out."

"My dear, naïve Todd. We will simply follow the smoke coming from it's lair." said Lance in a wretchedly calm tone. Lance led the group in the direction of the castle. It would be an hour or less when the angry, bloodthirsty mob reached our two lovers.

Kitty swirled and twirled in the dress that she had found in an old trunk. The dress was floor length and puffy. It was yellow and it was stunning. It was also something that costs more than Kitty could have ever afforded. She silently thanked whoever left that beautiful dress in the trunk.

Kitty then did a painful, twisty up-do in her hair. In other words, she was gorgeous. She then found a pair of slippers in the trunk as well. After Kitty took one last fleeting glance in the mirror, she gracefully descended the grand staircase.

At the same time, Kurt teleported at the base of the staircase to wait for Kitty. Kurt was dressed in the attire of a gentleman from the seventeen-hundreds. He found his outfit in an old trunk as well. Kurt's hair was brushed out and his tail swayed in the air nervously.

That's when Kurt and Kitty first caught sight of each other. Kurt looked up and almost gasped in surprise. Kitty almost glowed. Kurt had no doubt now, she was the most alluring thing that he had ever seen. Kurt then smiled and his pearly white fangs shined.

Kitty grinned back as she finally reached the ground floor.

"Kurt, don't you look handsome!" exclaimed Kitty as she beamed. Kurt's face flushed into a shade of purple.

"Danke, Kätzchen. You look exquisite!" said Kurt as he took Kitty by the hand.

"Thanks, Fuzzy. Dinner smells delightful!" said Kitty.

"Good, because I'm starving!" said Kurt as he teleported the both of them to the kitchen. Kurt helped Kitty into her seat and then left to get her the salad.

_Kurt is such a gentleman!_ thought Kitty. Kurt appeared with both of their salads. He placed Kitty's salad in front of her then sat down to eat his.

Everything on the salad was strategically placed and much fancier than Kitty had ever seen.

"Kurt you did an impeccable job on this salad!" said Kitty as she took a bite. Kurt had set out only the finest china. Kitty was almost positive that the silverware was, in fact, pure silver. Kurt then brought Kitty water in a crystal glass and then brought out the steaming hot soup.

"Kurt, you are a very talented chef! You did a marvelous job!" said Kitty. Kurt blushed and tried to hide his face. Both Kitty and Kurt thoroughly enjoyed the soup and salad. Lastly, much to Kitty's delight, Kurt brought out a dish that both of them remembered; fruit salad.

Kitty laughed in spite of herself. Kurt smiled. He knew that Kitty would get the joke. He distinctly remembered that on the first day Kitty came to the castle, she made fruit salad.

Kurt cleared the dishes almost instantly thanks to his teleporting abilities. He then led Kitty to the ballroom.

One of the many things that Kurt taught her at the castle was to listen for the music in nature. The crickets singing outside the balconies sounded like an orchestra of many winged, stringed instruments.

So, the duo began to dance. Kitty was familiar with dancing from watching people in the town dance at special events. Kitty was practically invisible, so no one wanted to dance with her. Anyways, dancing was one skill that Kitty taught Kurt.

"Kurt, you looked nervous earlier. Will you tell me what was wrong?" asked Kitty. The crickets seemed to get quieter and so, their dancing got slower. As a second dance, besides classical ballroom, Kitty put her arms around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt put his hands on her lower back. (People, don't even think about it that way!)

"Vell, I vanted to tell you somezing." said Kurt as his face got serious. Kitty' heart started to flutter.

_What if he tells me that he figured out that I like him and he doesn't feel the same way? What if, what if he does love me? Oh, I hope he loves me!_ thought Kitty excitedly.

"What is it Kurt? I promise to listen to you the whole time." said Kitty.

"Vell, I…" started Kurt. He was interrupted by a large, thundering noise banging against the door. Kurt quickly stepped away from Kitty and teleported to a balcony above the main door. There was about thirty men armed with a bunch of gruesome weapons, trying to break in through the door with a felled pine.

Kurt rapidly teleported back to Kitty.

"Keety, some men are at the front of the castle. They look like trouble. I'll fend them off." said Kurt as he held Kitty close and teleported them to her room. Kurt didn't want to let her go, but he had to protect her.

"Stay here. I don't vant you to get hurt!" said Kurt quickly.

"But you trained me to fight!" said Kitty. She didn't want anything to happen to him either. Kurt quickly considered this. He teleported to the library in the castle, where there were two crossing swords on the wall. Kurt snatched them and teleported back to Kitty.

"Here." said Kurt. "Just in case." He handed her one of the swords. Kitty then pulled him in an embrace. Then, in one swift motion, she kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips.

"Good luck." said Kurt. He didn't have time to ponder that he had just been kissed by his true love. He went to teleport to fight, but then he smiled brightly.

"It's ze fools who barged in who need ze luck!" smirked Kurt.

"Maybe I should kiss them too!" said Kitty as she smirked back. Kurt scowled and Kitty giggled.

"I promise to only kiss you." smiled Kitty. Kurt beamed and teleported to fight. Then began the fight of their lives.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to talk in old-times speak, but I'm not very good at it. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys, but I did the best that I can. Well, please review! All reviews are accepted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! I had some delays, but here is the long awaited chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me if anything is OOC or something like that. Since no one voted for this fic to be a tragedy, I think I might end it here. If I have a lot of spare time later, I might put up the alternate ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution… whatever.**

The large oak doors finally gave and the swarm of people crashed in.

"Look everywhere! That demon scum could be anywhere! Spread out and yell if you see him. Don't kill the girl! I want her alive." ordered Lance.

The mob dispersed and Lance walked upstairs.

Kurt was quite good at hiding in darkness. In fact, the only part of him that was visible, were his glowing golden eyes.

Kurt teleported to the rafters above the mob. He closed his eyes, in fear of being discovered. He knew the castle rafters like the back of his hand, so there was no chance of him falling. Instead he listened with his abnormally sensitive ears.

When he heard what was said, he was furious. He wasn't frightened for his own life, but he couldn't let Kitty be injured, or worse. That guy wouldn't lay a finger of her as long as Kurt was breathing.

Kurt teleported to the kitchen, where one guy was nosing around all alone. Kurt teleported behind him and tapped the guy on the shoulder. The guy turned around and almost screamed. Kurt caught on and rapidly covered the man's mouth.

"None of that!" said Kurt as he hit the guy upside the head with the butt of his sword and the guy fell to the floor. He was out cold.

_Good. One down, thirty more to go! _thought Kurt.

A little voice in his head said that it would be a whole lot safer to just kill the men and be done with it, but Kurt had firmly decided that killing would be an absolute last resort.

These men probably had wives and kids and Kurt would take to take a father or husband away from someone. These men just didn't understand Kurt at all. Despite the way that humanity had treated him, Kurt would be merciful and spare their lives, if he could.

After that, Kurt set off to clear the castle of the invaders.

Kitty stood shivering in her room. The moon was the only source of light for her as the cold blade glistened in her shaking hands. Kitty couldn't hear anything downstairs except for the muffled thumps of heavy men walking on the old wooden floorboards.

Kitty wondered if Kurt was alright, what if he got hurt or worse.

_Kurt's fine, you dunce! He's the best swordsman that you've ever seen and he's more silent than a cat that's creeping up on a mouse. Anyways, he's almost invisible in the darkness. You should really be frightened for those men. They don't stand a chance. _Kitty thought.

_But Kurt won't… Kill anyone would he? He's not a murder, is he? _Kitty thought desperately. Before she answered that thought, she heard the heavy footsteps of boots in the hallway. Kitty froze. The sound of boots drew closer and a loud creak of an old floorboard made the walking stop. Kitty had pretty much stopped breathing at this point.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Then a man with brown hair and brown hair leaped into the room and pressed the sword against Kitty's throat.

Kitty couldn't utter a shriek Then the pressure of the sword was somewhat softened.

"Kitty?" said the brown haired guy. The sword was lowered.

"Lance?" whispered Kitty. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? You don't want to be rescued from the demon?" said Lance harshly.

"What, no! I mean he's not a demon! He's my friend! I can't go." said Kitty.

"What? Is this foul beast holding you prisoner? I will slay it and we will go back yo our little town…" started Lance as he grabbed Kitty's hand. "and get married."

"Lance, what we had is over. I told you that before I… left." said Kitty as she pulled her hand away.

"No, Kitty…" growled Lance. "That demon has confused you. You love me!" Lance put the sword point to her throat again.

"Lance! I never did love you! I love Kurt!" shrieked Kitty as she took a step back. The sword was pressed harder against Kitty's throat. A bead of blood trailed down from where the sword was edging it's way into Kitty's neck.

"Love? I'll show you real love…" said Lance as he walked closer to Kitty. Kitty quickly used the sword, that she had stupidly forgot that she had. She knocked Lance's blade to the side, just like Kurt had taught her.

"Very nice, pretty Kitty." said Lance as their blades met in a few quick strikes. Kitty was a decent swordsman, or woman, but Lance was too fast for her. In one complicated maneuver, Kitty's sword clattered across the floor. The sword was once again against Kitty's neck.

"But not good enough." cackled Lance. Kitty let out a terrified scream as Lance walked closer.

As Kurt knocked the last guy out he thought to himself,

_I didn't even have to kill anybody!_

That's when Kurt heard Kitty's blood curdling scream. Kurt was terrified for Kitty and raging mad at the guy who dared to hurt his Kätzchen. Kurt teleported to the hall outside Kitty's room, so that he could take Kitty's attacker by surprise.

"Fine!" snapped a man in the room. "If you don't love me, you shall love no one!"

"I will always love Kurt more than anything and you cannot take that away from me!" shouted Kitty. Kurt's jaw dropped unintentionally.

_I never thought that she loved me too! I was surprised that she became my friend! I hoped that she would love me but still…_ Kurt thought in awe.

"Go away, leave me alone!" stuttered Kitty as Kurt's keen ears picked up the sound of boots walking slowly. Kurt had had enough. Kurt teleported into the room in front of Kitty.

"Leave. Her. Alone." growled Kurt.

"Be gone, demon!" shouted Lance as he swung his sword. Kurt easily parried the blow.

"As long as you are near mien liebe, I will never leave!" said Kurt.

"Then you will die!" snarled Lance as he attacked. Lance was a formidable opponent, and Kurt knew that the only way win, was to kill. Lance finally lunged to the left and Kurt went to block it, but Lance faked it and hit Kurt on his unguarded right side.

Lance's blade left a large, deep gash that immediately started to bleed crimson blood. The wound was so deep, in fact, that it left Kurt gasping.

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed. Lance was never a gentleman, and to prove it, Lance lashed Kurt on his other side as well. The wounds sapped most of Kurt's energy, and caused him to let his blade clatter to the floor. Kurt fell to his knees. Lance grinned evilly.

"I finally have the pleasure of killing you, savage!" smirked Lance as he poised to strike the final blow.

"Goodbye, Keety. I love you too." said Kurt as he looked at Kitty one last time.

"No, Kurt don't leave me with him!" screamed Kitty with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want him, I want you!"

Kurt's eyes opened with a new fire. He would _not_ leave his Kätzchen to suffer with that horrible excuse for a human.

"Enjoy your last breath, demon." Lance said darkly as he aimed for Kurt's chest. There was then a flash of silver and the sickening squelch of someone being stabbed. Lance looked utterly stunned as he looked upon the silver blade that protruded from his chest.

"But, how?" Lance managed as he fell to _his _knees.

"It pays to have a tail!" grinned Kurt as his tail tightened it's grip on the sword's handle. Kurt pulled his sword out and Lance fell onto his back. Dead. Kurt left the bloody sword on the floor.

Kurt then realized that a pool of blood had formed on both of his sides. Kurt had done his job, and now he could finally rest. Kurt drifted onto his back and his eyes were about to close for the last time.

"Kurt!" yelled Kitty as she ran over to his side. Tears were cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"Kurt." said Kitty softly as she pressed her lips against his. Warmth spread from where his lips were touching hers, to the rest of his body. Kurt decided that he could live off this wonderful feeling.

"Don't leave me here alone said Kitty as more tears dripped down from her eyes. Kurt softly wiped the tears away.

"I'll try." said Kurt. He then started coughing and blood dripped off the side of his mouth Kitty tore the hem off of her dress and wrapped it around Kurt's injuries. Kurt winced but didn't say anything.

"What am I thinking?" said Kitty suddenly. Kurt jumped at the sudden noise. He had enough of surprises for one day.

"I'll be right back! Please, don't go!" said Kitty as she phased through the floor.

Kurt glanced at his makeshift bandages.

_I'll stay alive for her_. thought Kurt.

Kitty couldn't get over the feeling of kissing Kurt. It was the best thing that she had ever felt!

Kitty had finally arrived at the cellar. She had discovered the cellar's existence when she was looking for a place to store the fruit jams that she had made. She looked at a rack in the corner and found what she was looking for. Wine.

Kitty didn't really like the taste of alcohol, but it would clean Kurt's cuts. She grabbed a bottle and sprinted up the stairs, or at least as fast as an old fashioned dress would allow.

When Kitty appeared in the room with a bottle of wine, Kurt cracked a smile despite his pain.

"Kätzchen, you really shouldn't have!" said Kurt hoarsely. Kitty managed a smile. She felt that Kurt's injuries were her fault.

"Kurt, this is for your cuts. Unless you want a sip of it…" said Kitty. Kurt attempted to shrug, but because of his injuries, it didn't work out so well.

"Sure. I'll have a sip. I'm parched." mumbled Kurt. He took a swig and handed the bottle to Kitty. Kitty poured it on the bandages, and Kurt winced, but he didn't say anything.

After she had properly tended to Kurt's injuries, she helped him up.

"So, Kurt, can you teleport?" asked Kitty.

"I think I can…" said Kurt.

"No, I don't want to risk it. Never mind. I'll help you." said Kitty. Kurt put his arm around Kitty and she did the same thing. The stumbled down the hall to Kurt's room. Kurt had put his tail nonchalantly around Kitty's waist.

"Danke, Kätzchen." said Kurt as they reached Kurt's room.

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" asked Kitty. Kurt kissed Kitty again.

"Now I'll be." grinned Kurt. Kitty smiled and walked down the hall. The days at the castle were much, much better after that day.

"And that is how your father and I fell in love." said Kitty to her two children.

"Tell us again!" said Kitty's daughter. Kitty's daughter, Sapphire, favored her father when it came to appearances. Sapphire had Kurt's black hair, blue skin and pointed ears, but she had Kitty's eyes and no fur. She definitely favored the elf's side of the family.

"Can you skip to the fighting part?" asked Sapphire's older brother, Fang. Fang was a year older than his sister. Anyways, He had Kitty's pale skin complexion, but Kurt's black hair and glowing eyes.

"It's time for bed. Maybe tomorrow night." said Kitty as she tucked her children into bed.

"Goodnight mommy." said Sapphire.

"Goodnight mom." said Fang.

Kitty blew out the candles and closed the doors. As Kitty walked down the halls of the Xavier manor that she had become to love so well, Kurt appeared next to her.

"Are the kids in bed?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't believe that it's been eight years since we met…" said Kitty. Kurt kissed Kitty.

"And I still love you as much as I did then." said Kurt.

"I love you too." said Kitty as the two left for their bedroom.

**The End!**

**So was the ending as good as I hoped? I tried to make it interesting, but if I failed at the ending, I'm sorry. I don't really know if wine cleans injuries, I just saw it in a movie! By the way, People got married at a lot younger age a few hundred years ago than most do now, so don't flame me for that in a review!**

**p.s. Yes, I used the names of my favorite characters from books. I am a bookworm, so don't blame me! I couldn't resist!**


End file.
